Saving My Brother
by GabiWrites
Summary: In order to save your brother, Connor, you are forced to woo over the man trying to kill him. A man named Shay Patrick Cormac.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my biological fathers office, staring at the floor. The stuffy air choked me as I contemplated this predicament. I was shocked, and yet, I wasn't. I wished my brother was here, to protect me the way he always had. _Ironic_ , a harsh voice whispered from the back of my head, _you have to protect him now_. My father never was a huge part of my life, so to sell me off now; It wouldn't matter much to him. I was more surprised it had taken this long.

"I'll give you time to process what I've told you, yes?" He was so cold, so calculating, my father. I wondered how both myself and Connor had turned out the way we had. Of course, this largely had to do with the fact that our mother, and after her death, our clan had raised us.

Once he left the room, I allowed myself to show emotions I had to hide. Panic. Anxiety. Sadness. My hands shook, as I tried not to cry. I knew that marriages rarely held love in them. I knew that, of course I did. I wasn't completely naive. But a small part of me, the child in me, hoped that maybe when I married it would be for love.

God, I was wrong. But how could I help myself? Especially with my fathers looming threat against my family held against my head? A tear slipped down my cheek, my shaking hand reaching up and wiping it away. Haytham would notice if I had cried. He was an observant bastard like that.

I wondered for a moment if I should tell Connor. I could only imagine that Haytham would have hell to pay _if_ I did tell him, and I wanted that. Badly. I would be lying if I told myself otherwise. Connor would protect me, that much was certain. But the other part of myself wanted to protect him. Wasn't this the reason I was even considering this in the first place? Of course it was, I would do anything for my brother.

I got up from my seat, and walked out the door; My decision was already made. Haytham waited outside the door, looking at me like he'd expected myself to be worse off. But, after all, I was his daughter, his child. And I knew how to take care of myself.

He smiled, though it was cold, "I'm glad you have come to terms with your," he paused, "situation."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd never lied to my brother before. If I had, at least, not for so long, and never for something as serious. It made me nervous; So nervous, I couldn't be around him for too long, and eye contact? Damn near impossible. Both Achilles and Connor knew that something was wrong.

I'd always been the chattiest between the three of us. Especially when Achilles and Connor had first met, and started training. I had to fill up the silence while they were gone for hours on end. It was odd, that the person who never stopped talking during dinner couldn't even look up. I feared my secret would slip out without saying a word.

And I had already decided that I would meet with the man I was to marry. If he was intolerable, I would tell your brother, and he would, yet again, come to my rescue. If he wasn't… I suppose a marriage to a tolerable man would not be the end of my world. I'd heard of worse husbands to have, especially from Ellen, the seamstress who Connor had saved.

I hardly ate, my stomach already in knots. I only had to survive one more day with this unbearable secret. One more day, and I would meet this man, and my fate would be decided. I took your brothers and Achilles plate, escaping into the kitchen.

Connor grabbed my arm gently, as I scrubbed the dishes of any dirt. "What's wrong?"

I frowned, biting your tongue, "Nothing."

"I thought we agreed. We'd never lie to each other, and yet.." His voice trailed off, distressed.

I sighed, setting down the dishes, grabbing his arm, pulling him into a tight hug. "One more day, Connor. Give me one more day and I will tell you everything. I promise."

He shook his head, his eyes downcast. "If its important, you need to tell me now."

"Promise me you won't get mad." His eyes shot up, a worried look passed over his face; pulling away from the hug to nod at you.

"You remember two weeks ago, when we went to New York." I leaned against the counter. Again, he nodded, almost immediately.

"You were there to meet Haytham, so was I." His eyebrows furrowed, and a realization of how this story could not end well - nothing with our father ever did - dawned on him. "He told me he met with an associate of his that was thinking of getting married."

Connor interrupted I. "No. He didn't."

I licked my lips, nodding slowly, again, avoiding eye contact.

"He did."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down, after calming Connor down enough to sleep, I felt exhausted myself. I wanted sleep, desperately, but I knew I wasn't going to get it. Achilles sat with me near his feet, staring at the fire that warmed the house. Its crackles and pops the only sound that filled the house.

I wondered if this might be one of the last normal nights of my life left. I glanced away from the fire, and towards Achilles, who had grown to be more of a father than Haytham could ever be. Achilles would never admit it, but I always thought he was grateful to have us both around. Likewise, Connor and I were equally as grateful for him. I'd grown to love life at Achilles' homestead.

The silence was comforting. I felt like crying, and yet had no clue why. Maybe it was thinking about loosing all the comforts. I didn't want to let go of it.

And maybe it was because my eyes were wet, glazed over with a loss I hadn't yet experienced, that Achilles spoke.

"Child, speak truth. You haven't met this man you plan to marry." I frowned, tears dangerously threatening to spill over now, because Achilles knew I'd lied to him. Again. Guilt rose throughout my body.

"Achilles, you don't understand, he'd said that," I choked on a strangled sob.

"Kill him?" Achilles frowned. From what he'd heard from Connor, things were going well for the two of them. Weren't they working together because of their common goals?

"No, Achilles," I leaned forward, grasping onto his hands, tears flowing freely now. "He said he that you and Connor were in danger."

Achilles looked away, seeming as though he knew why Haytham had said this. "Achilles, I understand why Connor could be in danger, but why are you in danger?"

"Get comfortable, child, this is a long story." Achilles waited patiently as I pulled a seat closer to him. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, sitting down. "Did your father tell you who this associate of his was?"

I shook my head slightly, indicating that he hadn't. "Mhm, I thought so."

"It was a long time ago, but I'm sure he remembers it well. I'm sure they both do." He laughed, eyes looking into the fireplace. "Have I ever told you about the time I got this limp of mine?"

Again, I shook my head; he hadn't told neither I nor my brother what had happened. Achilles nodded, smiling towards me, a girl he had grown so fond of over the years. "It was a long time ago, but your father, and a man I suspect is your suitor were there. Nearly 20 years ago, now."

We both nodded again, Achilles eyes were closed, and fear bubbling in my stomach. "Now, mind you, child, I am not a perfect man. I've made many mistakes in my life. But this, I fear, was my greatest; one that I'll never forgive myself for."

I swallowed hard, whispering, "This mistake, is it the reason why you didn't want to train Connor?"

He nodded again, "It was one of the reasons. This predicament you find yourself in is just a cause of my mistakes, and another reason."

"There were precursor temples. They were the main goal of both Assassins and Templar's alike. I sent one of my best men to get one, in Lisbon, and… And the city collapsed. It was my fault, not his. He was just following orders. He told me what happened, and I didn't believe him, I continued doing what I thought was right. And what I thought was right was wrong.

"He left the Assassin Order, and went to the Templar Order. I ordered the Assassins to kill him, and we thought we did. He survived the fall of the cliff," Achilles pointed towards it. "Everything that happened afterwards was my fault."

I tilted my head, "How did you get the limp?"

Achilles laughed, "You and your brother have such tact."

"I'm sorry Achilles." I turned red from embarrassment.

"Calm down, child. Your father shot me in the leg."

My eyes widened from shock, "What?!"

"It is a constant reminder of my mistakes. I'm sure your father would've rather have me dead, especially now, but luckily Shay intervened."

"Shay? Is he?" I trailed off, unsure in how to state who exactly he was.

"I believe he is the man you will meet tomorrow."


End file.
